Rin's Voice
by XxEternalxDreamxX
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, and I plan on making it a long one. In this story, Rin is bullied, and magical strange things happen to her and her family. can Rin get over her depression?
1. Len's In Trouble!

Rin Kagamine awoke to the brutal alarm clock signaling that it was time for her to get up. Rin wasn't in a...well a fantastic mood when she awoke. The previous day she had forgot her homework at school and her teacher, Ms. Megurine, was a rather strict teacher.

To start off, Rin went down stairs into the Kitchen, and then reached in the fridge to be greeted to no oranges and an unearthly amount of bananas. Man was Len going to be in trouble later. Rin decided to that it would be best to skip breakfast today. She went back upstairs to her room to take a shower. Rin had an angelic voice and always sung in the shower. After she got out of the shower, she brushed her hair and put in a black bow in the back of her hair. Today was a special day for Rin. Today was the day she could show everyone she wasn't useless, so she had to look different and memorable, because today was the talent show for her high school. She put on a Black shirt, dark skinny jeans, and converses, checked her bag, and then left for the bus. As she was walking down the block, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Len POV

"Get off ME! I never even did anything to deserve this!"

"I saw you flirting with my Girlfriend, punk!"

"Now I'm gonna beat you till there's nothin' left of your ugly face!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Len screamed more in pain than fear.

Len's face squirted blood all over the place. They had successfully beaten his face but it was most definitely still there.

Len let out another high pitched squeal as his wrist was repeatedly jumped on, as it only takes about 25 pounds for a human bone to brake, and Leon was much more than that.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO STEAL IA FROM ME!"

At least I wouldn't have hit her Leon! You beat her up every day!

Leon and IA were in an abusive relationship. Leon threatened IA that if she didn't love him all eternity, he would find her known ties and kill them ALL in front of her, then kill her. Every time IA did something not his way like buy eggs and milk from the store instead of orange juice and bacon, He would beat her until she was hospitalized. Every time her friends suggest calling the police she cries for them not to.

OH YEAH?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN HER IN THE HOSPITAL CUZ THAT'S WERE YOU'RE GONNA BE!

Just as Leon reached to harm Len, Rin came over and grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards onto the hard concrete. She then punched him in the nose so that he's out for awhile, and he'll fell it when he wakes up.

Rin reached a hand out to Len and said "Hurry up or we will miss the bus" In an irritated tone.

Rin POV

After she saved Len from utter horridness, she grabbed his good hand, and started running towards the bus stop. She barely made it, but hey, no one's perfect!

As soon as Rin got on the bus, she immediately went to the back because that's always where her and her friends sit together. When she sat down, she was greeted by Miku, Miki, and poor, poor IA. Only Miku in the group (besides Rin) was in the talent show. IA was too afraid she would do poorly and get beat by Leon, and Miki just couldn't care less, but she will cheer them both on.

"Hey, Rin, I can't wait until the talent show later today; I know you and I will be just great!" Miku said to Rin. (Rin and Miku are signing a duet of Chemical Emotion)

"Yeah, but remember, we have a hole day of classes to get through so just use that as motivation to not collapse of boredom " Rin said, laughing slightly at the end of her sentence.

I-I'll ch-cheer you both on when y-you both get on s-stage! IA struggled to say because of stuttering.

"And I will be sure to wave to you, IA!" Miku said enthusiastically.

"I don't see why you guys bothered to enter in the talent show. In all honesty, I couldn't care less what anyone in this hole entire place thinks of my singing voice cuz' I know I sing just fine." Miki said harshly.

"I entered so the entire school will realize that I do exist, and that I have a purpose in this world other to be a victim of harsh treatment. I will try my hardest to open the eyes of the whole school to how ridiculous their behavior is to people like me and that I'm not a useless object!" Rin said in a proud tone.

"How poetic Rin!" Miku said sarcastically.

*IA, Miku, and Miki clap

Oh… it looks like it's time for HIM to get on, Rin thought as she looked out the window. It was Big Al's bus stop. Big Al was the biggest jerk in the whole school. I swear he is dating a new girl everyday! But what is stupider than him is the girls he dates! Rin silently thought.

I mean, who would date a guy that dates 365 girls a year and then some! How has a riot not been started! *mental sigh

"Whatever" Rin said aloud

"Huh? What was that, Rin" Miku asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud" Rin replied.

"Hey Rin? Can I copy your homework"? Miki asked

Oh Crap! I forgot I left my homework in class! Ms. Megurine is gonna kill me I swear! She will use my own tactics against me! Rin wanted to jump out of the window. But she didn't. Rin thought to herself.

"Sorry Miki, I left it in class by accident." Rin replied.

"Oh, oh well then." Miki sounded depressed as she forced out these words. She hated missing homework because she always got a lecture about it later.

The bus Rin was on was almost at school. Only a few more stops to random people's bus stops and we can finally start the countdown to the talent show!

As the bus pulled up to the front of the school, Rin and her friends jumped off the bus. She headed into the building and headed to her morning get together class. Ms. Teto was her teacher for that period of class. Since Rin was drawing the entire time, the time went by pretty fast. Next was History class, which Rin rather enjoyed, so she actually paid attention. After History class was Math class, which was Ms. Megurine's class.

That's the End for Now :3


	2. Now Rin Is Too!

"Now, children, hand in your homework" Ms. Megurine said in a very high pitched tone.

"Yes, Ms. Megurine" Sighed the whole class.

"I sense two missing from the stack!" Ms. Megurine said in a creepy, twisted way. No one could ever predict what was going to happen when homework wasn't brought in.

Ms. Megurine then sniffed the stack of homework papers.

"RIN AND MIKI WHERE IS YOUR HOMEWORK!" Ms. Megurine looked at them individually as she said their names.

"I left my homework in class, Ms. Megurine." Was what Rin said.

"I did also, Ms. Megurine." Miki said, looking afraid.

Ms. Megurine let out an ear-assaulting screech that sounded like she was trying to hack something out of her throat. She then began pelting Rin and Miki with pieces of chalk and even ripped the chalk board of and threw it and Rin and Miki. They were both given a referral and were laughed at even though the chalk board gave them (mostly Rin) and bruise.

They got 5 times as many worksheets as everyone else and got five times the much homework, plus the homework from the day before. They also got detention, and were the only ones called on in the entire class.

"I let you off with a warning. Next time you forget your homework, I'll get serious" Ms. Megurine said in a serious way.

A warning! How violent can this woman get! Rin thought to herself, and then thought that she didn't want to find out.

"HAHA! Did you hear what SHE did in class?" Lily said

"Yeah and she deserved every bit of chalk thrown at her!" Meiko said, sounding amused.

"She's so stupid she doesn't deserve to be alive, unlike me who actually takes a shower more than twice a year" Lily said, glowing with radiation of self confidence.

"Ha! She's such a total loser! Did you hear that she's never had a boyfriend! I bet she's tried but isn't pretty enough!" Sweet Ann said, laughing.

"I heard that she's really poor in lives in a commoner's house!" Meiko said.

"I heard that too! It isn't hard to believe, considering the clothes she wears everyday" Lily said.

Rin overheard this conversation during the locker break and decided it would be best to just grab her books and supplies and hurry off to foreign language class. In Rin's mind, a storm was going on. She was wondering why she wasn't good enough, and why people hated her so much. She was wondering why she was so stupid, and why she wasn't pretty like all of her friends. She was wondering why she wasn't able to fight back and stand up for herself. She wondered why she thought all these things were true. She was wondering why no one told her otherwise. She was wondering why she told everyone she was fine. Rin didn't know what to do, or if there was anything to do. No one cared about her enough to support her in the time of need.

When Rin arrived in foreign language class, Clara, the Spanish teacher at the moment, (Bruno and Clara switch days for Spanish class) assigned a task. The entire class had to write a two page anything in Spanish. It could be anything, as long as it was in Spanish. Rin wrote hers about why bullying is wrong, and how it affects other people. Every student had to read their assignment aloud to the class with proper pronunciation. Miku's was about how singing is the best thing in the world. Gumi's was about physics, and Sweet Ann's was about Rin.

(Sweet Ann's paper)

Is everyone familiar with the blond hair loser sitting in the third row, looking dazed right now, confused if it is her or not? Well, let's clear something up. I'm talking about RIN! She is a stupid loser who can't find anything better to do than make people's eyes bleed because of how putrid she looks. She makes my nose bleed because of how disguising she smells. Take a shower once in a while, geez!

The whole class laughed as Sweet Ann read on.

She doesn't deserve Lenka, Rinto, and Len as her siblings. Lenka is pretty, and Rin is not. Rin is a freak who grew up into a distorted creature! Len and Rinto, on the other hand, are hot, and Rin looks nothing like them. The only thing they share is the family name Kagamine. My point is that Rin deserves to die. She is nothing like me, who is a sexy girl and actually wears colors that look good on me!

Sweet Ann's horrid letter ended there because she's a bad student and was gossiping majority of the class time.

Rin started to cry as she ran out of the room, and went into the girls' bathroom. All of Rin's friends that were in the class started yelling at Sweet Ann, who had an accomplished look on her face.

"You are a Hypocrite! You are the deformed creature because you made sweet little Rin cry and smiled about it! You are a horrible person!" Miku said.

"I beg to differ! There isn't anything sweet about her. All I see is a monster cast into a putrid girl's body. That beast deserves to die! "

"You aren't worth half a second because of how horrible you are! " Miki said as she ran out of the classroom to find Rin

Sweet Ann sent to the principal's office and no bad came to Rin's loyal protesters as Clara had a strong sense of justice.

Rin thought to herself. She thought about how she was the child everyone forgot. How she was always last. Even she was second best compared to Lenka. Everyone beckoned to Lenka's every wish, while Rin got what she wanted very rarely, like maybe 2 years rarely, and she has to beg and a guilt trip is given to her. Usually it was Len or Rinto that stood up for Rin in these situations. She thought maybe just her existence was a blight to this world. She wondered why she told everyone she was fine.


	3. Rin's Wait

Miki came barging into the bathroom, only to find a crying Rin. Rin refused to reveal anything to Miki, as Rin wasn't mentally prepared for the consequences she would receive. Miki stuck her hand out for Rin to grab onto and pulled Rin off of the floor. Miki hugged Rin and told her all the things Sweet Ann's poor writing assignment said weren't true. She helped clean Rin's face off and re-did Rin's makeup, which was smeared all over her face from crying. Rin wasn't prepared to face class again, so she decided it would be better just to wait until class was over and then head to Lunch. Little did she know that she left her orange juice bottle she brought to Lunch today in class, which was just open for the taking…

Lily POV

"Hey Meiko! Did you finish the stuff? You know the stuff for Rin?" Lily said with a grotesque voice.

"Oh that stuff? Here is Rin's present!" Meiko said present very sarcastically, but casually.

Meiko gingerly handed lily a packet that was white, but wasn't see-through. Lily took the packet with her left hand because her right hand was holding Rin's orange juice bottle. Lily opened the packet and poured all of the powder in the bottle and shook it up so no presence of it was left at the bottom. The powder was made especially for Rin by Meiko, which was meant to interfere with Rin's voice, making it nasty and unattractive. Lily then put the bottle back where she found it, waiting for lunch to come for Rin's special surprise!

Rin POV

Since Rin was going to wait foreign language class off in the bathroom, she figured she might as well practice singing Chemical Emotion, her song she was singing with Miku in the talent show. After she sang through the whole thing about once, Miki started clapping and told Rin she had a very pretty voice. Rin sang it about one more time before she decided to give her voice a rest. Rin pulled out her phone and started reading fan fiction. This was how Rin passed a lot of time because whenever she found a fan fiction with her name, she felt as if she was the star of many fan fiction or stories and many people loved her and she was an inspiration.

It was now Lunch time, and Rin ran back to class to retrieve her Orange juice bottle. After Rin arrived to the cafeteria, she only drank her orange juice in fear of it ruining her voice. After Lunch, the performers were given thirty minutes to get ready, and practice. Rin went to the bathroom, and took off her regular makeup. She went into the stalls and changed into a black dress, which was long and elegant, and it complimented Rin very well. (It looks very much so like the original dress worn in the Chemical Emotion video done with Rin and Gumi.) Rin applied eyeliner, and made a dark grey to light grey smoky eye on….well her eyes. Where else would it be? To complete her look, she added knew high leather boots that were black, but were heel-less. Rin looked very cute.

Rin noticed her throat was started to hurt, but that wasn't going to stop her. It was just a simple throat ache, right? Rin was busy with her appearance, so she didn't get a chance to practice with Miku before all the contestants had to go on stage to wait for their act. There were fifteen acts in total, and Rin and Miku were last, because they both showed up to auditions late.

The first act Lily singing Error. She did a horrible job and sounded like a howling cat that couldn't control itself, but people clapped and smiled anyways. The next act was Aoki Lapis, singing Day Dream Flight. She did a fantastic job, Rin thought to herself. Majority of the crowd clapped, but I guess that there is always that one person. After Aoki was Yuzuki Yukari singing magnet with Momo Momone. They both look and sound so cute together! Rin thought. After that act was the fourth act, which was Teto devouring 20 loafs of French bread at once. Rin didn't actually know what to think of that act. The whole crowd was silent, and Rin was pretty sure she heard crickets. The fifth act was Defoko singing Black Rock Shooter. Rin thought her voice sounds a little….weird but it was still good. Rin started daydreaming about oranges and didn't stop until the thirteenth act, which was Tone Rion singing World is Mine, and the fourteenth act was Len singing Spice!. Uh! Rin though. That brother of mine always is being a show off!

Next was Rin's Destiny, she could almost hear the claps coming from the crowd and she couldn't wait to show the crowd what her little voice box contained.

**Sorry guys that I promised the last chapter was going to be longer but it ended up being the same size as the first chapter. I know this chapter was short, but I'll need a whole chapter to describe Rin's performance. Please Review :3**


	4. Too Beautiful For Words

Rin and Miku gradually made their way up to the stage. Kanari Ame was the announcer of the acts.

"Next up is Rin and Miku doing a duet of Chemical Emotion!" Kanari Ame said.

Rin and Miku's friends clapped as they stood proudly on the stage, waiting for the moment they had worked so hard to achieve.

Miku was starting the song; so naturally, she looked a little bit more nervous than Rin. Miku took a deep breath as the instrumental music started. Miku started to sing.

**Watashi no naka no ai suichu wa**

**The love switch inside of me**

**Itsumo ofu ni nata mama**

**Has always been turned off**

**Usui kanjou wa yokoyou mo naku**

**Weak emotions didn't move me**

**Nanimo iwazu ukanderu**

**I simply floated without saying anything.**

Now it was the time for Rin to sing. It was time to show the school her true colors! But the sounds flowing out of her mouth wasn't the work of Rin. It was the work of Meiko and Lily.

Rin inhaled deeply.

**Firutaa de roka shite kokoro no**

**Through the filter around my heart**

Miku turned her head towards Rin, horrified that the beautiful voice of Rin Kagamine was missing. That wasn't Rin.

The crowd covered their ears, because the noises. Only Meiko and Lily laughed, but no one heard them. Rin ran off stage, and ran straight into the office, then left out the front door. Adults were chasing her, but no one was going to make Rin return there after her only chance to make the school regret their words.

**Rin POV**

Rin Ran as fast as she could. She heard her heart beating as she realize where she ran to. She ran to…well she didn't exactly know. It didn't look like any place she had seen before, nor did it look like someone would make a place like this. Rin was standing in a beautiful looking civilization. Not like the ones she had seen. Mere words weren't enough to describe, but she tried her best. It almost seemed like a dream, but Rin had a clear memory of what happened before hand. Rin was standing on water, but the water was very deep. At the bottom of the water, she could see a faint light. There were shadow like figures walking around, and they all had a dark hazy glow to them. Rin didn't think they were hostile though, considering the human-like friendly gestures they had given to one another. There were beautiful trees sprouting up from the water. Even the soil here looked silver. The surrounding land that wasn't covered in water had sparkling flowers she had never seen before. Even the air that enveloped her felt cleaner than back home. The home looking places were made out of what looked like blue marble and a square cobblestone which looked absolutely breath taking. Rin thought against her better judgment and swam down to figure out what that glowing light was. She swam and swam until she realized she was breathing under water. She found the glowing crystal at the bottom. It was clear but tinted blue. Beyond the crystal, she could see people, or what she thought was people. The crystal was hard to see through. She made out the shapes and recognized that some of the people were from her memories, maybe all of them were, but she couldn't see correctly. She took another bit of the strange crystal, now a little bit larger, and held it close to her. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange bond with the crystal, like she's seen it before and that there was something she wasn't remembering. She swam back up out of the water, and now things were starting to get strange, and I mean really strange. Rin started floating up, in an orb of blue light. Water also started to form an outer layer of the formation. Rin took everything in carefully, trying not to question everything, as she might miss something important. All of the light and water that had formed around Rin got thinner and more bunched up together, now looking more like a ring than an orb, dispersed in every direction, making a beautiful array of colors Rin couldn't imagine before now. Suddenly another shadow-form rose from the water. This one was different. It had a white aura and had a faint white light reflecting off of its form. The shadow-form began to speak.

**Miku POV**

What happened to Rin! Miku thought. Miku began to run to the girls' bathroom, where she proceeded to text Rin about what had just happened. Miku didn't understand. Rin had a beautiful voice, and…..that wasn't it. It had been a full 45 minutes since Rin had started to run. Rin didn't answer Miku's texts, and she started to get really worried. Miku started to leave the girl's bathroom, and she bumped into Len, who wad texted Rinto what had just happened. Len felt so bad for Rin. Miku could feel it irradiating off of him.

**Quick author's Note :3**

**Rin is the youngest, and is in her 2****nd**** year of High school. Lenka is the second youngest, and is in her third year of high school. Len is the second oldest and is in his final year of high school. Rinto is the oldest and is in college. Kagene Rui is their mother and Hiyama Kiyoteru is their father. Kagene Rei is their uncle, who is married to Momo Momone. Okay, I'm done ;)**

Miku and Len started walking down the halls, because they were both equally worried for Rin.

"Hey Len, what do you think was wrong with Rin's voice?" Miku said.

"In all honesty, I don't know. One minute she was a signing angel and now she's running away from school" Len said, sounding sincere.

"Something must be wrong with Rin, really wrong. I hope she comes back safe." Miku said.

Len and Miku started to pass the office, to get back to the gym, as they overheard a conversation about Rin.

"What do you mean she disappeared in thin air? There must be a logical explanation!" Clara said

"I know what I saw Clara. Rin Kagamine was running, and she disappeared." Bruno said.

"Oh I get it now, she turned a corner and you can't find her. Now that makes sense." Clara replied.

*sighs* "No Clara, We kept our eyes on her the entire time. We were in the middle of a sidewalk. There is nowhere she could have turned. She was mid-step before she just…..disappeared." Bruno said, puzzled.

"That's not possible and you know that!" Clara was now starting to get frustrated at her comrades' foolishness.

"Are you going to deny what I saw?! In horror movies, a child sees a ghost, demon, whatever, and the parent denies it. People get killed because of that mistake!" Bruno was now getting serious.

"Rin disappearing isn't a critical situation." Clara spit out harshly.

"And a child having a nightmare is critical?" Bruno returned her coldness.

Clara stormed out of the room. Miku and Len ran to the gym in fear of being seen.

**Rin POV**

The shadow-form was beginning to speak. Its words just faded away. Rin fell into the water. She couldn't see anymore. She no longer had the ability to breath. Before the world could disappear from Rin's vision completely, Rin said barely audible words.

"Wherever my destiny leads, I will not let you interfere."

**Len POV**

Len was sitting at home on the couch reading manga. He was also eating banana chips. Len jumped up and landed flat on his face, because there was a sudden telephone call. His body still hurt from when Leon started beating on him, and now it hurt a little bit more because he just fell on the ground. Len managed to crawl over to the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Len said to the person on the other line.

"Is this Len Kagamine?" The person asked.

"Yes, but May I ask who this is?" Len replied

"This is Bruno, your Spanish teacher, Len" Bruno said.

"OHHHHHHH SORRRYYYY!" Len said apologetically.

"It's okay Len, now is either of your parents home? It is urgent." Bruno said, worried.

"No, they went grocery shopping. What is so important?" Len asked.

"We found Rin-"Bruno was cut off by Len.

"OH REALLY THAT'S GREAT SEND HER HOME AS SOON AS YOU CAN….."

"Len. Len! LEN. LEN!" Bruno got gradually louder each time.

"What, Bruno? Is something wrong?" Len asked.

"Rin's is in the hospital. When we found her, she had many bruises and cuts. Her left arm and right foot are broken. The left foot is sprained. She also had a broken rib. Len, please come her as soon as possible." Bruno said.

Len hung up. He didn't want to waste any time whatsoever.

"Hey Lenka! Rinto! Put your shoes on and get down here!" Len was writing a note to their parents as he called for them.

"Ughh! Len why! I don't want to go anywhere—"Lenka was cut off.

"JUST DO IT! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Len yelled at the top of his lungs.

Len, Lenka, and Rinto all came and silently got into the car. They were too afraid of Len's temper, even Len himself. Len got into the drivers' seat and slowly headed to the only hospital in town. The hospital was built recently, so it was a rather modern looking building. It didn't look depressing like a lot of hospitals did.

Lenka and Rinto all struggled to keep up with Len, but they didn't dare ask what the hurry was. Len was very upset about whoever we were seeing being in the hospital. Neither Lenka, nor Rinto noticed Rin wasn't there with them, which didn't make any sense. How could you not notice your sibling there?! Well anyway, they all walked up to the receptionist desk very silently.

"We are here to see Rin Kagamine" Len said

Rinto and Lenka were shocked to know that Rin was in the hospital. Lenka not so much, but definitely Rinto.

"And who are you?" The receptionist lady asked.

"Len, Lenka, and Rinto Kagamine." Len said anxiously.

"5th floor, room 503." The lady replied.

The three siblings nearly ran to the elevator.

-Rin's Room—

Len slowly open the door to find a Rin badly injured.

I thank all of you who have read it so far. Something big is about to happen! Please review if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in my story. I am also taking couple suggestions. ^_^


End file.
